The Return of the Ring
by lavaangel
Summary: A LOTR fic set 30 yrs into the future, centured around the future generation. And as you gussed from the title the evil one ring is back, but not so easily destroyed this time.
1. Default Chapter

_**The Return of the Ring** _

_**Hi all, I decided to write a fic with another girl on this site. Her names Crazymonkey. And everyone that reads this fic should really check out her stories. I promise, you won't be dissapointed. But anyways on with some info about this fic.**_

_**This is a LOTR fic as you might have guessed. Lol. This fic is set in the future. About 30 yrs give or take. And it centers on 8 characters, whom I might add are based on some friends of mine. And as you might have figured out, yes the evil one ring has returned. But there is a twist this time in getting rid of the ring for good. But I wont say too much here. If you want to know more you'll just have to read to find out.**_

_**Disclaimer: Neither I nor Crazzymonkey owns LOTR or it's characters. Although if I could I'd like to own a certain elf by the name of Legolas. And I'm sure Crazzymonkey would like to own Frodo. But we don't so oh well. /sighs/ **_

__

**_Chapter 1_**

_**A hobbit girl sighed as she finished reading her book. It was a really good story, and it was all she had on information about what happened to her father. Her mother had been very vague on the details of what had happened. But she had found out all she needed to know by reading first her Uncle Bilbo's, then her father Frodo's account of 'the ring' and his quest to destroy it.** _

_**"Aya!" her mother called from the doorway of Bag End. They had inherited the cozy hobbit hole after her father had left for the Gray Havens so long ago.** _

_**Aya sighed and closed her little red book. 'Just when it was getting good too,' she** **thought to herself. She had read the book many times, but could never get tired of reading of their adventures. Although she was a bit curious of the strange elvish quote above the picture of the deadly ring.** _

_**Maybe she could ask her elf friend, Vana, about it, who was expected in the Shire any day now. Being an elf, of course she would be able to read it. It was also said that Vana was friends with the great king Aragorn. But Aya didn't know if that was really true or not.** _

_**"Aya, it's time for supper now; it's beginning to get cold!" her mother called from the doorway again.** _

_**"Yes, mother," Aya answered, clutching the book tightly under her arm and racing inside.** _

_**Aya sat across from her mother at the dinner table and slowly began to eat. She wanted to get back to her book, and she also had a few things planned which her mother knew nothing of. But she knew better then to rush from the table; last time she'd done that she had walked away with several lashings.** _

_**"Why must you always go off by yourself to read that dusty old book?" her mother asked, looking up from her piece of trout. "It's not healthy for a young lady of your age to spend so much of her time alone."** _

_**"But I sometimes visit with Elizabeth and Faramir," Aya replied in her defence. Elizabeth, Liz for short, was the daughter of Sam and Rosie. Faramir was Pippin's and Diamond's son. Merry also had a son, but neither of them have been seen in the Shire for a long time. Merry's wife, Estella, had died in the child birth, and they left a couple of years later when his son was still just a baby.** _

_**"Elizabeth is alright, but I'm not so sure about that Faramir boy. You do recall that time when he stole some of his father's pipe weed, don't you? Ended up running all over town in nothing but his knickers screaming some nonesense about being the 'King of Ferrets' and that 'Everyone should hail the powers of the almighty alvacado'," her mother replied frowning.** _

_**Aya sighed before standing up, her plate almost finished. "May I be excused Mother?"**_

**_"Fine, go ahead if you must. But I expect you to be up bright and early tommrow morning. A few relatives of ours are expected later in the morn" her mother explained waving her off before she could ask any questions. Aya just shrugged, grabbed her book and walked down the hallway and to the left to her room._**

**_It was later that evening before Aya finally heard her mother began her final preprations for the night. She slowly crept to her door and peered out. 'Faramir's not that bad' she thought to herself. Ok so he had gotten a little carried away with the pipe weed, but so what everyone had their faults. And she had to admit, he did make a pretty funny sight carrying on like that._**

**_Aya smiled as the light from her mothers room down the hall slowly dimmed then vanished alltogether. She shut her door as carefully as she could, being carefull not to let it squeek. Then she grabbed her cloak, wrapped it around her shoulders, and slowly lowered herself out of the window._**

**_Aya crept slowly into the night, making her way to Liz's home. Faramir was meeting them there of course. All she knew was he had mentioned something about finding the most wonderful thing and wanted to share it with them. Something about some sort of ring._**

_**"You can't catch me, Vana!" a young dwarf yelled playfully to his elvish companion. The elf named Vana smiled.** _

_**"Wanna bet?" she asked while running after him. They wove in and out of people and carts in a busy market in the White City. The dwarf had much smaller legs than Vana, then add the weight of his father's trusty axe; he was no match for the agile elf, and she quickly caught up to him. "We always go through this, Nori," Vana said. Nori was bent over, trying to catch his breath, but he smiled up at her nonetheless. "Racing just isn't your thing."** _

_**"That may be so," he said still panting, "But as my father use to say: 'We dwarves are natural sprinters, very dangerous just over very short distances'."** _

_**Vana laughed. "Well, come on, Speedy," the elf joked. "We still still have to visit Aragorn." She helped Nori up and gave him a pat on the back.** _

_**"What did he say he wanted to speak with us about?" he asked. Vana shrugged.** _

_**"Beats me. I was checking out the orc status near my dear Lorien when I decided to pay you a visit. Then I got the message from Aragorn about him wanting to meet with us here in Gondor."** _

_**People started running around in panic. Bells and alarms rang through the air, piercing the peaceful afternoon thoughts into just a memory. Horrified screams could now be heard. The two companions looked around them in confusion.** _

**_"Bah, humans. Always making a fuss over nothing," the dwarf retorted. _**

_**Black shapes were looming in the sky, dark shadows. The shadows gave a loud shrill cry, which made Vana sink to her knees holding her pointed ears in unbelievable pain.** _

_**"Wraiths!" she yelled trying to get her voice heard over the screams and the commotion. The dwarf looked at her numbly for a moment before her words finally sank in.** _

_**"But didn't they all die at the end of the War?" His father had been in the great War of the Ring and had told him many stories, some of these dark creatures.** _

_**The Wraiths screeched again, almost splitting Vana's head in two because of her elvish hearing. "That's it! Maybe that was what Aragorn wanted to speak with us about."** _

_**Nori helped her to her feet. "We must get to him! Come on!" He grabbed her hand and they started to push their way through the mass of panicked people.** _

_**They had found the King of Gondor in the courtyard of stone, which held the White Tree. He was surrounded by four Wraiths, cloaked in black, their faces were shadows. Behind the king was his daughter, Kalaya. Though she looked like her father, she had the beauty of her mother. Her mother's elvish blood flowed through her veins.** _

**_Aragorn fought trying to protect his daughter. A Wraith's sword flashed in the afternoon sunlight, and Strider cried out in agony. He fell to his knees, a sword protruding from his stomach. Kalaya screamed in horror and tried to get to her father's side, but she was weaponless and the Wraiths prevented her from doing so. _**

_**Vana's mind whirled in rage. Together, Nori and Vana pulled out their weapons. Nori's old battle axe whizzed through the air. Vana's curved short swords** **glittered. Another cry came from a Wraith in the sky, and the four that were in the courtyard fled, leaving the three alone with the dying king.** _

_**Kalaya ran forward to her father. She held him close to her and sobbed. Vana's hands failed her and went linp, sending her swords clattering to the stone ground. Aragorn's blood stained the white cobblestones of the courtyard. Nori and Vana knelt down next to him, examining his wounds.** _

_**Blood could be seen escaping his mouth. The sword was still in him, and Nori pulled it out as gently as he could, but causing the wound to flow even more.** _

**_"It's not over..." Strider said gasping for breath. Kalaya stroked his hair trying to confort him somewhat. "We thought it was. We thought that peace conquered and evil was no more, but we were wrong." He reached up and stroked his daughter's cheek. "Kalaya, go to Lothlorien. Your mother is there. Send her my undying love, my dearest duaghter. I love you both so much."_**

**_He turned to Vana and Nori, struggling to keep himself going. "You need to go to the Shire. Get the hobbits. The ring will have no chance against one with the Ringbearer's blood..."_**

__

_**Lavaangel: Well thats it for chapter 1. I hope you liked it. And don't mind the muffled sounds. Hehehe, that's only Legolas tied up and blindfolded. Ha! He's mine all mine. Mwahahaha! Er, anyways read and review please. That would make me and the tied up Legolas extremely happy. Ok, maybe just me. Lol. And me and my partner in crime Crazzymonkey who is in possescion of Frodo will try to get the next chapters up as soon as we can.**_

_**Crazzymonkey: Hey my fellow hobbitses! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chappy. It's been a blast working with Angel here and hopefully we'll be able to get the next few chapters out soon for you guys to have for your reading and/or obsessive fandomness pleasures. Lol. XD Reviews would totally make my day, and I'm pretty sure the same goes for Angel as well. (grins & waves) Laters, guys! **_

_**Crazzymonkey: Hey my fellow hobbitses! Hope you guys enjoyed the first chappy. It's been a blast working with Angel here and hopefully we'll be able to get the next few chapters out soon for you guys to have for your reading and/or obsessive fandomness pleasures. Lol. XD Reviews would totally make my day, and I'm pretty sure the same goes for Angel as well. (grins & waves) Laters, guys! **_

_**Rocky **_


	2. chapter 2

_**The Return of the Ring **_

_**Hi people, here we are with chapter 2. Sorry for the wait. It's harder then I thought doing a co-authored fic. Lot's of different things to go over and consider. I know some of you are like hey isn't Aya a Elf name. To answer that question the name has to do with a family member of mine. That's all I'm gonna say on that. This chapter things start to get interesting. I wont say anymore though, if you wanna know you'll just have to read and see for yourself.**_

_**frodofreak88: Glad you liked. On your fav list huh. /Takes a bow/ But the big part of this fic goes to Crazzymonkey. **_

_**lindahoyland: Thanks for reviewing. I hope to keep your interest up.**_

_**Elwen of the Valar: Thanks. :P I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**infinity101488: I did review your fic. I guess you don't check your reviews much. Lol. And DO not sic Pookie on me. /shudders/ What is Pookie you reviewers are probably wondering? Trust me ya don't wanna know. **_

_**LunarPikachu: Thanks and glad I could be of help. Kill me huh? Yea right. In your dreams maybe. **_

_**Disclaimer: Neither Crazzymonkey nor I own LOTR. /stares off to the side then dashes away/ Crazzymonkey sighs then follows. lavaangel: Oh my God! /drool/ Crazzymonkey: What? lavaangel: /stutters and points/ A naked Legolas in a field a wildflowers. Crazzymonkey: Wake up and finish the disclaimer! lavaangel snaps awake. lavaangel: We don't own them, no money made., that's it. /goes back to her daydream. Crazzymonkey: /looks anoyed/ Whatever.**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

_**Aya groggily climbed back through her window. It had been a long three hours. Faramir, Liz, and herself had spent most of the three hours talking. The last hour however they had sneaked into the Maggot's place. They had taken a container of flour and carefully spilled it over most of the floor, then proceeded to tie yarn all throughout the house. **_

**_Aya yawned as she slowly climbed into bed, before looking at the golden ring she now clutched in her hand. When Faramir had shown it to her she had felt this overwhelming desire to have it. It was almost like it was the most important thing in the world. Sighing as she pulled the covers over herself she thought back to their earlier conversation. _**

_** three hours earlier **_

**_"Wow," Liz breathed. "It's beautiful. Can I see it?" Faramir nodded and handed her the ring. She twirled it around her fingers, examining it with a keen eye. She heard it whisper her name. Startled, she dropped it and it landed with a clunk onto Faramir's bedroom floor. _**

**_The three hobbits jumped and caught their breaths, waiting to hear Faramir's parents wake. About a minute passed and all was silent. They let out a sigh of relief and Aya bent down and picked the ring up._**

**_She held it out on her palm, examining it for herself. It seemed familiar to her somehow, even though she could have sworn that she had never seen a ring like this before._ **

**_"Have you shown this to your dad?" Aya asked. Faramir shook his head._**

**_"No, why would I?" _**

**_"I think you should," Liz cut in. "I think it's a magic ring." Her friends looked at her questioningly. She shrugged slightly. "I don't know, perhaps I was just imagining things. But I think we should tell someone about it." _**

**_"Magic?" Aya muttered to herself. "That's where it seems familiar to me. It reminds me of the picture of the ring in my book. You know, the one that tells the story of our parent's adventure." In her hand, the ring whispered something in a different and ugly language, and this time all three of them heard it. They eyed the ring warily and it spoke again but now in the common tongue. _**

**_"Ringbearer . . . Baggins . . . " _**

**_ back in Aya's bedroom _**

**_After the ring had spoken her name, it had just seemed natural for her to keep the ring. That was when Faramir had suggested they go up to the Maggot's place and have a bit of mischief. Plus Aya and Liz had been wanting some mushrooms for a long time now. And they had needed to relieve a little of the stress the ring had put in them. _**

**_Aya sighed and closed her eyes slipping into a troubled sleep. She had dreams although she could remember very little of her dreams when she woke. _**

**_The next morning, the sun was shining brightly through her window as Aya woke in a cold sweat. She got out of bed, dressed quickly and went to grab a bite to eat before deciding she would take a quick walk to the edge of town._ **

**_On horseback, galloping wildly, Vana and Nori made haste to get to the Shire. Vana's hobbit friend, Aya, is expecting them in a couple of days. But the events of what had happened a few days ago had made them change their plans. _**

**_"Nori!" Vana gasped. "Please don't squeeze me to death!" _**

**_The dwarf smiled slightly but only relaxed his grip a little. He was riding behind Vana, and in all honesty, was scared out of his wits. He had a hard enough time trotting. A few years ago, the first time Vana wanted him to ride with her, it took her several days to merely get him close to the horse never mind get on it. _**

**_They eventually came to the borders of the Shire, and stopped for the watchman on guard. _**

**_"What business does a Lady Elf and a Master Dwarf have in the Little Country, eh?" he asked politely but still suspeciously. "Especially in such a great haste?"_ **

**_Vana smiled down at the hobbit. "We are just axious to visit a good friend, my dear sir! She resides in Hobbiton, and it has been a while since we have last seen each other. No harm done with that, now is there?" _**

**_"No, no! None at all, milady! It's my job to ask questions, meaning no offence, of course. We have to be careful, you know. We don't want some bad things to happen again in our country, if you catch my meaning," he explained. _**

**_"Aye, of course. I understand." Nori cleared his throat impatiently, and Vana rolled her eyes at him before continuing. "Well, we must be off, good day to you, sir!" She picked up the reins once more, and trotted the horse onward, at a slower pace through the little roads._**

**_"Polite little fellows, aren't they?" Nori remarked. "Never really met any of them before."_ **

**_"Aye, I wouldn't have met any of them either - and probably wouldn't have met you as well - hadn't it been that the Fellowship stopped in Lorien. My father and his troops found them along the outskirts of our borders," Vana said. "That was when I first met your father and first became aquauinted with halflings." _**

**_"What are they like again?" Nori questioned. "I would like to be prepared. From what my father has told me, all they seem to do is eat, drink, smoke, and cause trouble." _**

**_The elf laughed. "Yes, you pretty much hit it to a tee. But Gimli was really only close to the four in the Fellowship; he's never been in these parts. _**

**_"They keep to themselves. They don't trust outsiders, such as you and me, and they dislike anyone who meddles around with them or with the world outside of the Shire - claiming that they're 'cracked'. _**

**_"Though that's starting to change now somewhat. When the four from the Fellowship returned and helped defeated Sharky, they gained a lot of respect, especially from the youngers. Even most of the Elders turned around as well, except for a select few. Oh yes, and they love to gossip, and to party," she added. _**

**_They trotted past a market, getting odd stares as they did. It wasn't often that you saw an elf or a dwarf in these parts, never mind the combination traveling together. Little hobbit children were awed. They stared in wonder, recieving smiles as the strangers past, and some even ran after, their minds in far away lands wanting to go on an adventure like the legendary Bilbo._ **

**_Aya couldn't believe her eyes. All she had wanted to do was take a nice relaxing walk, and then Vana shows up on horseback with a dwarf who she assumed was Nori - who she had heard many stories about but had never actually met. This was certainly a nice surprise. She wasn't expecting her friend to arrive for a few more days. _**

**_"Vana! Vana!" Aya called. She made her way through the mass of hobbits to get to her friend. Vana slid off of the horse just get hugged tightly around the legs. "It's been too long!" _**

**_"Aye, that it has, my friend," the elf replied. Aya released Vana from her squeeze and Vana helped Nori down from the horse._ **

**_Nori bowed low. "Nori, son of Gimli, at your service." Aya giggled, recalling her great uncle's expirience with dwarves. She curtsied._**

_**"And Aya, daughter of Frodo, at yours and your family's," she replied. "You're here early! I was expecting you later in the week, Vana. Plus you brought along your great friend which I have heard much about. Two very nice surprises at once! I hope your trip went well?" **_

**_By the looks on both their faces Aya guessed that it hadn't. Her smile faultered. Nori glanced at the elf and she sighed. "Come on, Aya, my dear friend. We have to talk. Our visit isn't all that pleasant, I'm afraid." _**

**_Back at Aya's house, the three sat at the small kitchen table. Aya's mother was out, supossedly to get some things before their relatives arrived. _**

**_Vana sipped on some tea with the hobbit, while Nori had some of Bilbo's old stash of wine, which was now about as old to rivel the Old Took himself. _**

**_"Well, I don't really know how to begin . . . " Vana sighed._**

**_"I do think that it would be best if you started from the beginning," Nori commented. Vana rolled her eyes at the dwarf and proceeded to tell Aya of what had happened in the past few days. Aya was shocked at the news._ **

**_"King Aragorn . . . dead? . . . " Nori nodded sadly and a tear slid down Vana's cheek. The king had been somewhat of a fatherly figure to Vana (even though she was much older than he was), ever since her real father, Haldir, had died at Aragorn's side at the battle of Helms Deep. The elf wiped the tear away quickly._**

**_"Do you still have the Red Book?" Vana asked. Aya nodded and ran to her room to get it. She came back and started flipping through the pages. _**

**_"I wanted to ask you something . . . " she found the page she was looking for and held it out to Vana. "What does that elvish say above the picture of the Ring right there?" _**

**_"It's the wording that was inscripted on the Ring itself. It's only a small verse of a poem. It says: 'One ring to rule them all, one ring to find them. One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them'." _**

**_Aya shuddered involentarily. The ring that Faramir had found was still in her pocket, and after Vana had recited those words, it seemed to grow heavier somewhat. the elf put a comforting hand on the hobbit's shoulder. _**

**_"Are you alright?" Vana asked._**

**_Aya nodded and said quickly, "Oh, yes, I'm fine." Maybe even a little bit too quickly for the elf's liking. Nori gave Vana a disbelieving look, but she just shook her head, telling him to keep quiet. _**

**_"Listen, Aragorn said something right before he died that has been plauging me. He basically said that we thought the war was over, but in reality it isn't. He wanted us to rush here and get 'the hobbits'. He said that the Ring wouldn't have a change against the Ringbearer's blood," Vana said quietly. _**

**_"Wait, are you trying to tell me that the Ring th - that it's not destroyed?" Aya stuttered._ **

**_Nori nodded. "Aye, that we are lassie." _**

**_"But - But that impossible! It was destroyed! Sauron was destroyed!" Aya said in disbelief. "That's why my father had left for the Gray Havens! He carried too many scars from his task of detroying it, which he succeeded in doing so! It has to be! It fell into Mount Doom! It has to be . . . " _**

**_Aya trailed off, a bit freightend of the thought of it still being around. The fact that Vana believed her father, Frodo, might have gone through all that pain for nothing. And the fact that she didn't have him now because of it hurt even more. _**

**_"I'm sorry," Vana said and hugged her friend. "I'm so sorry this has happened, Aya. But we have to find the Ring. We have to get it before our enemys do." _**

**_"Speaking of which," Nori cut in. "What do you think happened to Sauron? His tower and Barad Dur fell after Frodo threw the Ring in Mount Doom. Surely he can't still be around now, can he?"_**

**_Vana shrugged. "I really don't know. And honestly, I'm afraid to know." _**

**_"Why are you afraid?" Aya asked. _**

**_"Because we supposedly 'defeated' him twice already. If he still does exist, how are we going to be able to get rid of him finally? Or is it impossible?" Vana shook her head. "Silly questions that run threw my mind is all they are. But they still scare me." _**

**_Aya nodded to herself in unserstanding. She was almost sure now that she had the One Ring in her pocket. After all, it said her name, it was given to her - it had even chosen to be with her. And now, this elf and dwarf want to steal it for themselves? After all, it was her father's. Why shouldn't she just run off and keep it? _**

**_Aya stopped in her tracks in horror. Why was she thinking like this? She put a hand to her head to steady herself. "I'm afraid I'm not feeling that well at the moment, I think I'm just going to lie down and rest before my relatives arrive." _**

**_Without waiting for a response, the hobbit turned on her heel and made haste to her room. Nori and Vana exchanged a look. _**

**_"She's acting awfully strange," Vana said. _**

**_"Aye, that she is," Nori replied. "I think that she's hiding something if you ask me." _**

**_"And I'm afraid to know of what that thing is," Vana said_.**

** _"You wouldn't think . . . no! . . . " the dwarf breathed. _**

**_"Aye," Vana nodded. "I sincerely hope it's not, but there's a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach that's growing." _**

**_"But wouldn't she have told us?"_ **

**_"That's the thing, I never told her what the Ring was capible of, I didn't think it was neccicary. It's probably already telling her lies and making her not wanting us to find it," the elf replied._ **

**_"Well, at least there's one good thing about that she might have it," Nori said._ **

_**"And what would that be?"**_

**_"It's not in the hands of Sauron," he said simply_. **

**lavaangel: Well, that's chapter two. I'm gonna have to say goodbye and review from myself and crazzymonkey. She is temporaily out of service. Some little hobbit sneeked her some pipe weed. Although I wont say his name. /cough/ Frodo /cough/. Lol. Anyways, be kind and review people. /Picks up crazzymonkeys hand and waves it in the air./ Wave bye bye. Crazzymonkey just mumbles incohairently. Umm...right. Bye all, til next chapter. **


	3. chapter 3

_Alright, chapter 3 is finally here. Sorry about the wait folks. Seems both me and Crazzymonkey both had a bout of writer's block. In this chapter Vana starts to have her suspicions about the young hobbit. And Aya begins to question herself. _

_Disclaimer: Neither I nor Crazzymonkey owns LOTR or it's characters. We only own our Characters we made up._

Return of the Ring

Chapter 3

_Aya sat on her bed long after Vana and Nori had left. They had mentioned exploring the Shire a bit. Vana had looked at her oddly after coming to her room to say good bye and they'd be staying in the local tavern. Aya's mother was home now and getting her guests settled in. _

_Aya sighed relaxing with her arms behind her head. 'What had that look Vana gave her been about' Aya thought to herself. She shook her head while thinking, 'No, she can't know, I'm just imagining things.' _

_Aya slowly reached into her pocket feeling relieved by the golden ring she felt there. She knew from what she had read in the red book that the ring was dangerous. It was odd though, at the moment it didn't feel dangerous, it felt....well comforting and warm. That was then that Aya realized that no matter what neither Vana or Nori could know about the ring. After all it had come to her, it was hers._

_"My precious," Aya mumbled as sleep slowly crept up on her. _

_The next day dawned bright and clear. Aya sat up and stretched, she had slept wonderfully last night. No nightmares for once and for that Aya was thankful. She slowly got up and made her way to the pantry to see what she could find to eat. What she didn't expect to see however was Nori and Vana sitting at the table in the dining area. _

_"Nori! Vana! What are you two doing here so early? If my mother catches you I'll be in a heap of trouble," Aya protested while listening for any sounds of her mother coming to investigate. _

_"Not to worry Aya," Nori replied handing her a note. Vana didn't reply she only looked at Aya in a distracted sort of way. Aya nodded as she took the note from Nori. She felt a bit uncomfortable under Vana's gaze. _

_Aya,_

_I have gone into town to pick up a few supplies and get a nice spot set up for the party. Our relatives have also come with me to look around the Shire a bit. Behave yourself, and don't go sneaking off with that Faramir boy, either. Farmer Maggot came over to the house quite upset. Seems someone, or should I say a certain troublemaker, tied yarn all through his house. That same person also made a mess with flour. I'll be keeping a close eye on you, young missy. I had better not find out you were responsible for any of that. Behave yourself and I'll be back later this evening. _

Mom

_Aya gulped and slapped a hand on her forehead. How could she forget? The party! It had been the talk of the town for weeks now. Every hobbit of importance was to be there. _

_Aya was stopped in her thoughts by the sound of someone clearing their throat._

_"Aya, we need to talk," Vana said giving her that odd look again. The elf pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit. Aya looked at Vana questioningly but took a seat anyway. Vana then leaned toward her and grasped the hobbit's hands. _

_"Aya, so much has happened. Evil is at work and if we don't move fast, it'll end up being too late. I need to ask you something of great importance, my friend, and please tell me the whole and honest truth," the elf paused to take a deep breath. "Do you have the Ring?" _

_A strange and evil gleam appeared in the hobbit's bright blue eyes (so much like her father's), and it was something Vana had feared to see. Aya abruptly pulled her hands out of Vana's grasp. _

_"What would you care even if I did?" Aya questioned giving the elf a look, one that Vana had never seen her friend use on her - distrust. _

_"We need to know, Aya. We need to leave immediately if you do, for your safety. The Nazgul are back, and they mean business. They know where to go, since they had to come here to get to your father," Vana explained as gently as she could. The dirty looks her friend was giving her were getting quite bothersome. _

_"My father almost died for nothing, and even though he did survive he carried wounds so bad he had to leave for a land of healing before he had a chance to even know that I existed. Gandalf told him the same thing when he first started his journey: 'You have to leave for your own safety.' " she mimicked._

_"I don't think you understand, Lassie," Nori cut in. "He volunteered to go out and destroy the Ring. That's when eight other people volunteered to help him. None of them were forced into that situation, they took it by choice. Yes, even your father." _

_"And his choice destroyed him!" Aya yelled, then stood up from her chair. She could feel the anger bubbling up inside of her. No one was going to force her to do anything or go anywhere. No one. How dare they even to try? "Why are you even asking me about the Ring, anyway? I don't know anything about it!" She sent a glare in their direction and rushed out of her house, leaving a very stressed elf and dwarf in her kitchen. _

_After the front door of the hobbit hole was heard being slammed shut, Nori could only stare at where Aya had been standing only a minute before, pondering what they were to do next. Vana held her head in her hands and periodically ran a hand through her chocolate colored hair in nervous habit. _

_"Hum, that went well," Nori commented, breaking the silence. _

_"Oi, Elbereth..." Vana shut her eyes tightly in frustration and covered her face in her hands. "She has the Ring, I know she does..." _

_"Well, that's kind of obvious, don't you think?" Nori said. "The little lass was acting extremely defensive when you asked about it." _

_"Well, what do you think we should do, Nori? We have to get her to Lorien."_

_The dwarf looked puzzled for a moment._

_"I might have an idea...." he replied at last. _

_Aya ran until she could run no more. She eventually came to a small clearing on the edge of Hobbiton. She often came here when she wanted to get away or simply be alone. _

_Aya sat herself on a log in the center of the clearing. 'They don't understand, they can't understand.' she thought to herself. Her father was never coming back, and nothing she could do would change that. _

_'Perhaps I should give Vana the ring?' Aya thought for a second. 'The red book did say it was very dangerous. But it had to have come to me for a reason.' _

_Aya was jolted out of her thoughts by Faramir who seemed a bit out of breath. "Where have you been for the past two days? Liz and I thought something might have happened." he leaned in closer to whisper, "You know, there's a Dwarf and an Elf hanging around the Shire. They look like trouble." _

_Aya made a face then laughed. "You could say that. The Elf is actually a good friend of mine. The Dwarf is a friend of hers. It would do me well to remember that." _

_Faramir looked confused but shrugged it off. "Anyway, we need to meet up with Liz at my place." _

_"Huh, why?" Aya asked almost feeling a moment of anger, before she mentally stopped herself. She had thought for a second he was after the ring._

_"The party, remember? It's supposed to be tonight. So we, my friend, must make this a night to remember." Faramir said laughing, he didn't notice the dark look Aya had given him for a few seconds._

_Aya rolled her eyes before grinning. "Sounds like fun. I'm in." As they began the walk to his home Aya was having too many thoughts running through her head at once. It was then she decided she'd take the ring and leave right after the party. She wouldn't involve anyone else like her father did. It would just be her and the ring, and she'd make sure it never came back. _

_lavaangel: Ta da! That's all for Chapter 3 ppl. If your kind and review I'll give you some pipe weed. The next chapter should contain the big party. And a new Hobbit makes an appearance oooo....who could it be? _

_crazzymonkey: I can't wait for this party. It's gonna be a party of special magnificence, complete with ale and the almighty Old Toby (finest weed in the South Farthing), lol. (snickers) We loves the hobbitses! Yaya for more hobbitses! Review if you loves the hobbitses too!!! (starts laughing uncontrollably) _


	4. chapter 4

_ Hey all, this is crazzymonkey filling in for lavaangel. We're so sorry about the wait for this chapter; between computer problems and writers blocks, all I can say is ACK! So, without further adieu, I present chappy to the fourth. We both hope you enjoy it. :D _

Disclaimers: Neither lavaangel or crazzymonkey own anything Lord of the Rings. We only own our original characters and our dear plot bunnies. 

**The Return of the Ring**

_Chapter 4_

The Party Square was filled with excitement as hobbits from all over the Shire ate, drank, sang, and danced as they pleased. The Party Tree was decorated with many lights, illuminating the entire square. 

Vana sat at one of the outside tables, not really wanting to join in on the fun, just there to keep an eye on things should anything dangerous occur. War was banging on Middle Earth's back door. The elf didn't believe that it was much of a time to be partying. 

"Fabulous party! Almost as grand as old Bilbo Baggin's eleventy-one celebration!" Vana heard a group of hobbits' conversation a few tables over. 

"You were but a wee lad when we had gone to that party," an older woman commented. "You don't remember how the old fool insulted us so. First complicating his speech so we couldn't understand it, then started calling the lot of us a gross." The woman shook her head. "Disgusting. Then that nephew of his was just as confused as the rest of us after Bilbo had pulled that stunt of his. They both ended up disappearing after that. Odd, they were." The rest of the group started nodding at this. 

"How dare you speak ill of Bilbo and Frodo!" a hobbit said, outraged. He was walking by the group's table when he had over-heard. "Hold your tongue! They were both the nicest of gentlehobbits I knew! They had both done much more in their time than you could ever dream of! Fought dragons, met elves, and dear old Mister Frodo even faced death many times on his quest to save Middle Earth, that he did! If it hadn't been for him you would have had a lot more than just the Ruffians on your hands!" 

The whole party had stopped what they were doing to listen to him. The poor hobbit was on the verge of tears, both out of anger and sadness. Beside him, his wife gave him an encouraging smile and placed a comforting hand on his arm while his taller friend gave him approving pats on the back. 

"Here, here!" his friend shouted, silent tears running down his face as well. He wiped them off on his sleeve quickly and started speaking loudly, starting to make a speech. With him being the Thain and was held in the highest of respects, the floor was given to him. 

"To quote very dear and missed friends of mine, one had said that we spoke of danger, but we did not understand. That it was no treasure hunt, no there-and-back journey. That he was flying from deadly peril to deadly peril. And the other responded that we did indeed understand, and that was the reason of us wanting to join him; that we had wanted to help him the best that we could. That was how it all began. Those two hobbits were Misters Frodo Baggins and Merry Brandybuck - the Valar bless their souls!" he held up his pint of ale and took a large drink, and many others shouted "Here, here" or "Aye" before doing the same. 

Vana held up her mug and said a prayer. "Lotesse Eru tennoio vare-le." She took a swig of her ale to to health of the Ringbearer and the Esquire of Rohan. The party soon went back into full gear, the woman that just got shut down by Frodo's friends scowled at their backs as they continued on their way. The elf followed them with her eyes, watched them take a seat at their table. 

"Fiesty lil' fellows, aren't they?" Nori commented, half slurred, as he sat down next to the elf. 

Vana gave him a quizzical look with an eyebrow raised in amusement. "How much have you had to drink, Master Dwarf?" 

"Not nearly enough for my liking!" he replied with a large goofy smile 

Vana laughed. "Your low tolerance really amuses me." 

"Nothing new. Always has," Nori commented shrugging. "Have you seen the little lass anywhere? I find it odd that it being her mother hosting the party and all that we have yet to see her this evening." 

"No, I have not." She frowned. "Aya is here, though. I'd bet her father's mithril shirt on it. Her mother would never allow for her just to not come." 

"Then the lass is just avoiding us?" 

"That's what I'm guessing," Vana replied, half shrugging. 

"Well, we'd better go find her then!" Nori said while jumping to his feet. 

An elven eyebrow rose once again, half in amusement half in curiosity. "Why such the sudden search party?" 

"If any of those stories my father or Gandalf have told me about hobbits are true in any way, I'd rather be keeping my shins bruise less and be out of any prank's way." 

Aya meanwhile was wondering around the party grounds, and had been since things had begun to be set up. She had a lot on her mind, a lot of questions she just didn't have the answers for. 

It had been quite the task avoiding Vana and her dwarf friend Nori. That elf was quite the sharp one. A few times Aya was almost sure Vana had seen her, but had ducked under a table or into a tent. 

One question kept repeating itself in her brain over and over, 'Why had she reacted that way to Vana earlier?' She had always felt she could trust the elf before, why was now any different. 

Faramir and Liz had been with her earlier and had noticed her somber mood right away. Faramir had smiled before dragging Liz away saying he had something planned that would cheer Aya up quicker then a drunk during a drinking contest at the Green Dragon. 

Aya was interrupted from her musings by a very drunk hobbit swaggering up to her. "Excellent par-ttyyyyy, hic, your mom has going on here. Very good ale, hic, good food," He swayed on the spot for a moment. He seemed to be thinking about what to say next. It looked like hard work. "Your great uncle Bilbo was quite the nut case. Glad to see your growing up to be a nice normal hobbit lass." 

Aya frowned deeply at the mention of her uncle. She couldn't stand anyone bad-mouthing him or her father. She got enough of that from her mother. Honestly she couldn't see what her father had seen in her mother in the first place. 

"You sir, are very drunk. And I would think it wise to retire for the night," Aya said pointing out the obvious. She was trying to keep her temper in check, if this guy would just walk away and say nothing more then she was sure she could calm herself down. 

Then he blew it. 

"Probably a good thing they went off and got themselves killed. Shire's been a better place since them two left." 

Aya was able to stay quiet for about a grand total of three seconds. "YOU OLD FOOL! How dare you say such things! If it wasn't for my father and his friends there wouldn't be a Shire!" She finished, tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. 

Vana jerked her head up from the story Nori had been telling her and listened closely. She could have sworn that she had heard Aya's voice over the commotion of the party. 

"-An' he jus' kep' on walkin'!" Nori slurred particularly loud, even more drunk than before, strangely enough; the toothy grin never leaving his face. "E'en though he wa' 'bout to pass out!" He thumped his fists against the table several times as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. "An' we told 'em to sit 'is arse down, but he won' 'ear of it! 'I'm the bes' drinker in the coun'ry,' he claimed, 'I can hold my drink bet'er than the res' o' yeh.' Nex' thin' we knew, he wa' face down in the mudd ou'side the tav'rn!" 

Vana gave Nori a hard look, one that went passed the dwarf in his drunken state as he continued to laugh his head off and consume more ale. "Nori, hush!" she said sternly, the tone of her voice reflecting both importance and her annoyment. The laughter died on his lips, and he sobered slightly. He wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve and set his mug back down on the table. 

"Vana?" he questioned hesitantly. The elf held up a hand telling him to be silent. 

"Your father was the fool. Him and the others that went and gotten themselves into trouble, they did. Brought that trouble here to us too," the hobbit said. 

"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS!" Aya roared. "My father was broken, do you hear me? He did much for all of Middle Earth, earned the highest respect from the elves and men alike! Even from the King of Gondor himself!" Aya broke down in sobs near the end, but continued on in her rage, her voice now cracking. "The King... it's all starting again! Why? WHY!" the hobbit lass was near hysterical. "Why is this happening? Why did it have to come back?" 

Vana could listen to it no more. She quickly got up from the table, Nori giving her a questioning glance. "What yeh hear with your hearin'?" he asked. Vana ignored him and continued on, heading toward the sound of Aya's sobs. Nori tried getting up to make after her, but the dwarf soon found himself on the ground as his legs no longer would support him. With much slurred cursing in dwarvish, he slowly pulled himself back up onto the bench, ignoring the stares he got from many hobbits at hearing him muttering to himself in his language, all of them right when they figured he was saying something not too nice. 

"Aya!" Vana called. She walked quickly between the tables. She reached a tent and pulled open the flap. She was shocked to find a hobbit couple in lip lock and when they noticed they had company they abruptly stopped and stared at her wide eyed. 'Apparently they still fear foreigners,' she thought and would have found the odd situation extremely funny had she not been so worried about her friend. "Sorry!" she said quickly and left the tent, continuing on with her search. 

Vana soon found the lass, who was still sobbing but was now at a more controlled point. A hobbit was with her, swaying on his feet, threatening to fall on his rear at any moment. Vana scowled at him. "Leave us! You've already done enough damage." The hobbit eyed her with glossy eyes, but complied and with the best of his abilities made his way to get some more drink. 

Vana knelt in front of Aya. "Are you alright?" she questioned hesitantly, only to be answered with a glare. Aya felt the anger build up inside of her again. It was almost as if she had no control over her own emotions. 

"Do I look alright to you?" she returned icily. Vana eyed her warily. 

"You're not yourself," Vana said quietly, "It has even stronger pull over you than I thought." 

Before Aya could respond, a large explosion sounded at the heart of the party, followed by many terrified screams. 

"Wha-what's happening?" Aya asked fearfully. She unconsciously clutched the ring tightly, moments before when Vana had turned at the sudden noise Aya had taken the opportunity to remove the ring from her pocket. 

"Wraiths, there are Wraiths here!" Nori shouted running up to them axe in hand. He was soaked from head to foot, as if he'd tried to sober up by climbing into a water barrel. Together the dwarf and elf turned to face the hobbit. Vana opened her mouth to speak, but Nori beat her to it. 

"Lassie, if you really do have the ring you had better stick close to us. We cannot let the enemy have the ring. That would be the end of us all," Nori finished in a deep growl. 

"But I just . . ." Aya began, but was interrupted. 

"No time, just stick close to us," Vana instructed, pulling twin daggers from her belt. Aya could only frown as she chewed on her bottom lip. Suddenly two wraiths appeared on either side of them. Aya gasped, feeling as though she couldn't draw a decent breath. 

"Aya, Aya this way," a voice called from behind her. "Faramir?" Aya questioned. He only nodded and begin trying to pull Aya away. Vana glanced at them. 

"I leave Aya in your hands hobbit. I hope no harm will come to her in your care," Vana said then added, "Lead her into the wood. Make for the nearest village outside of the Shire; which is Bree. I will meet you there at the inn. You know of which one I speak." 

"But . . ." Aya protested again. 

"There's no time. We gotta go," Faramir interrupted. "Liz is waiting for us." 

"My MOM!" Aya said after finally being able to pull herself lose from Faramir's tight grip, after being almost dragged for several yards. Liz ran up to meet them at their approach. 

"Oh Aya, I'm so sorry. There was nothing we could do about your mother," Liz said, and Aya noticed she was crying freely and to her surprise so was she. The sounds of battle behind them seemed like a far away thing to the turmoil in her own heart. 

"What now?" Faramir asked as they reached the edge of town. Liz still had a arm about Aya's shoulder. 

Aya looked up through blurry eyes, "We make for the village of Bree. We'll wait for Vana there, she'll help us decide what to do next." And the three hobbits headed deep into the forest. The sounds of battle went well on into the night. 

_, >_

Oh I hate those ringwraiths. They are soo creepy. Where's my Lego when I need him. /Shudders/ Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter. A bit sad, but sometimes bad things need to happen. Please R/R everyone. I need to know what you think. 

lavaangel 


End file.
